Chapter 14
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 14: How Much is Your Life? Characters in Order of Appearance # Maria # Nagi Sanzenin # Hayate Ayasaki # Sakuya Aizawa # Mikado Sanzenin # Gilbert Kent Summary The chapter begins with Mikado Sanzenin stating that Hayate's life is meaningless, as he has devoted it to repaying the Debt he owes Nagi. He then passes a pendant to Hayate (who thinks it's the "Hikouseki" from the movie "Laputa, Castle in the Sky"), and says that if Hayate thinks his life isn't meaningless, he should keep it from getting stolen or losing it until the promised day comes; if he follows it to where it guides him, he will get enough money to repay his debt in full and possibly still have billions of Yen left over. In the mansion, Mikado asks Nagi if she wants the inheritance, who replies that she doesn't want it but wouldn't mind if he moved on to the next life soon. Mikado goes crying to Maria that Nagi is bullying him, who says that she'll be fine as long as she has stocks in the world business satellite and that she's grateful to Mikado for teaching her that. Mikado says he doesn't remember teaching her to draw useless manga, earning him a beating from her. Maria asks how come he is suddenly bringing the matter up, and he says that if things continue as they are, Nagi will die. Hayate thinks back to how his parents cared about nothing but money, and he never once thought about his own life, which is why he decided to spend forty years as a butler to repay the debt. Nagi interrupts his thoughts by saying they are leaving due to her not being able to tolerate Mikado any longer; as Hayate asks why they are leaving already, Nagi says it is because of something that happened, or rather, something that is about to happen. At this point, Hayate is suddenly attacked by Gilbert Kent, who Nagi says might get the inheritence. Continuing the conversation between Maria and Mikado, Mikado says many relatives do not agree to Nagi inheriting the money, and he has not much longer to live, so while he is alive a person may gain the inheritence by fulfilling one condition, to make Nagi cry and apologize in an utterly embarassing manner. He claims that it was for her sake, so that she would not get assasinated for another person to gain the inheritance. Gilbert tries to get Nagi to cry by getting on his knees and asking her with his head bowed; when it doesn't work he attacks Hayate, as Mikado told him if he beat up Hayate, she might cry. As Gilbert charges at him, Hayate imagines Nagi living in poverty after losing the inheritance, and decides he must serve her as her butler and repay the hundred and fifty million debt so she may have more money to depend on if she loses the inheritance. As he thinks that though he is still searching for the meaning of his life, Hayate defeats Gilbert with a kick to the face, and says he will protect Nagi from those who try to make her cry. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 11. Trivia *Gilbert Kent makes his first appearance in this chapter. *The "Hikouseki" from the anime movie "Laputa, Castle in the Sky" is referenced. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga